Two Prince's In My Home
by sakokitano
Summary: Summary : Bagaimana reaksi orang terlebih lagi jika itu seorang Perempuan bertemu dengan 2 Sosok tampan bak Pangeran dirumahnya? Pasti akan berteriak kencang bukan? Tapi berbeda dengan satu gadis ini. Gadis yang agak tidak suka dengan dua sosok itu. Bagaimana cara sang Gadis agar bisa menjauh dari 2 Sosok tersebut?
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Bagaimana reaksi orang terlebih lagi jika itu seorang Perempuan bertemu dengan 2 Sosok tampan bak Pangeran dirumahnya? Pasti akan berteriak kencang bukan? Tapi berbeda dengan satu gadis ini. Gadis yang agak tidak suka dengan dua sosok itu. Bagaimana cara sang Gadis agar bisa menjauh dari 2 Sosok tersebut?

* * *

"_"

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Genre : Romance/Drama/Supernatural

.

.

.

Pair : SasuSaku Slight SasoSaku [SasuSakuSaso]

.

.

.

Rated : M

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

The Two Prince in My Home © Sako Kitano

.

.

.

.

Cast : Uchiha Sasuke , Haruno Sakura & Akasuna Sasori

And many other

.

.

.

.

* * *

[WARNING]

Jauh dari kata "Bagus", jelek, alur kecepatan, typo

JIKA TIDAK SUKA DIPERKENANKAN AGAR MENJAUH OR BACK DARI FF INI!

.

.

.

.

[WARNING]

Lime/Maybe-Lemon, Rated M!, badchara, Misstypo, RnR Please!

.

.

.

.

"_"

* * *

Zrash...zrash...

Bunyi jatuh air terdengar dari balik kamar mandi. Sesekali ada suara senandung senang terdengar. Suara gadis yang sedang membersihkan tubuhnya sambil bersenandung ria.

Tek..tek..

Suara jatuh air berhenti. Menampilkan wajah manis dengan rambut basah berwarna merah muda. Lalu dengan cepat gadis tersebut menyalakan shower untuk kedua kalinya

Teng.. Tong..

Gadis tersebut langsung mematikan showernya sambil mengambil jubah mandinya untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya itu. Gadis tersebut membuka pintu kamar mandi lalu menutupnya sambil melangkah kekamarnya untuk berpakaian lalu pergi kearah pintu rumahnya

Kriek...

"Ada paket untuk Anda. Nona"

"Untukku?" Gadis tersebut mengerutkan dahinya. Sejak kapan Ia membeli sebuah barang? Pikirnya. Namun pertanyaan itu ditepis Gadis tersebut jauh-jauh. Ia tak ingin otaknya bersarang dengan pikiran yang tidak-tidak

Pengantar pos tersebut itu menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang berisikan nama sang Gadis -Haruno Sakura-. Sakura pun menandatangani surat tersebut

"Semoga suka dengan paket Anda. Nona" Ujar sang pengantar pos yang dapat Sakura tahu lewat NameTagnya -Iruka-. Iruka pun pergi sambil menaiki sepeda yang mengantarnya ketempat tinggal Sakura

Sakura menatap kepergian sang pengantar pos tersebut. Mata Jamrud miliknya beralih pandangan ke Kardus besar yang seperti kardus tv atau lebih besar lagi ketimbang Tv

Tanpa babibu Sakura pun langsung membawa Kardus paketnya tersebut. Ia akui kardus tersebut sangat sangat besar bukan hanya besar namun juga sangat berat. Mana ada sang Gadis yang mendapat paket yang berat dan besar seperti dirinya Pikir Sakura

Sakura mendorong kardus yang berwarna kejingga-an itu kedepan ruang Santainya. Lalu dengan helaan nafas berat dan lega Sakura pun menduduki sofa untuk beristirahat sejenak. Sakura mengadarkan pandangannya kearah atas. Lalu sejenak mata Jamrud itu pun menutup dengan pelan

-45 Menit kemudian-

"Ngh... Argh... Enaknyaa" Sakura bangun dari tidur pulasnya. Setidaknya itu pun cukup untuk meinstirahatkan tubuhnya.

"Sudah bangun Hime-chan?" Sakura pun terkejut sesaat saat mendengar suara baritone disebelah kirinya. Sakura menoleh kearah kiri. Dan dilihatnya Pemuda berambut merah dengan wajah babyfacenya.

"Tampan..." Batin Sakura

Sakura pun bukan hanya menatap wajah yang pemilik wajah baby face tersebut melainkan ada yang ganjal dari pemuda itu. Pemuda itu berpakaian dengan baju kaos berwarna putih dengan semua kancingnya terbuka yang menampilkan dada bidang sang pemuda tersebut

Reflek wajah Sakura langsung memerah sempurna bak kepiting rebus.

Sebuah tangan menggapai pipi kanan Sakura. Sakura menoleh kearah kanannya. Sakura membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan pandangan didepannya

Pemuda yang memiliki mata Onyx dengan helaian rambut Raven. Lalu disekitar wajahnya pipi yang tirus lalu bibir yang err.. Seksi menambah kesan tampan dan juga sangat seksi

"Hn. Apa tidurmu nyenyak hm? Hime?" Suara serak yang seksi keluar dari bibir tipisnya

Pemuda berambut raven tersebut juga hampir sama dengan pemuda berwajah baby face tersebut. Mereka mengenakan pakaian yang hampir sama dengan tubuh yang seksi dan dada bidang nya yang tegap

Sakura pun beranjak meloncat dari sofa tersebut "Kya... A-APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKANN?!" Tanya Sakura

"Hm.. Lihat lah apa yang terjadi dengan pakaianmu itu Hime-chan" Ujar Pemuda babyface itu sambil menunjuk kearah pakaian Sakura. Sakura menundukkan kepala nya untuk melihat pakaiannya.

Pakaian Sakura hampir terbuka dan hampir memperlihatkan ke-elokkan tubuh polos Sakura. Baju yang Sakura kenakan hanya tinggal beberapa kancing yang belum terbuka 3 dari beberapa kancing tersebut sudah terbuka menampilkan dua tonjolan yang menggugah nafsu para Adam. Dengan cekatan Sakura menutupi tubuhnya lalu beranjak pergi kekamarnya dengan suara pintu yang ditutup kencang

Dua pemuda itu menatap heran kepergian dari Sakura.

"Mungkin Hime-chan butuh waktu. Ya kan Sasuke?" Pemuda dengan nama Sasuke itupun menoleh kearah sampingnya. Kearah pemuda berwajah babyface itu "Hn."

* * *

-Two Prince's In My Home-

.

.

.

.

"Apa kalian lihat yang diatas hm? Yap itu adalah kejadian yang aku alami baru-baru ini! Huh. Aneh sekali dan memalukan. Baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan namaku. Namaku adalah Haruno Sakura. Anak kelahiran klan Haruno. Ayahku bernama Kizashi Haruno dan Ibuku Mebuki Haruno. Sekarang aku tinggal sendiri bukan bersama kedua orang tuaku. Aku ingin menjadi anak yang mandiri dan bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Baiklah sepertinya sudah cukup untuk perkenalannya"

* * *

-Two Prince's In My Home-

Bruk...

Sakura langsung bersender kearah pintu kamarmya. Jantung Sakura berdebar-debar seakan ingin meledak. Ia gusar bagaimana jika sahabatnya, teman-temannya atau orang tuanya tahu jika di dalam rumah Sakura ada 2 sosok pemuda tampan yang sama sekali tidak Sakura ketahui namanya

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura pun mengunci pintu kamarnya lalu memperbaiki pakaiannya. Sakura menutupi mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya "Bagaimana ini..."

Tok..tok

"Hime-chan? Daijoubu ka?"

"Suara itu... Pemuda merah itu" Gumam Sakura yang masih berdiam diri dikamarnya

"Um.. Nee Hime-chan.. Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan namaku dan juga nama temanku.. Ayo Hime-chan buka pintunya" Perintah pemuda berambut merah itu sambil mengetok pintu kamar Sakura dengan pelan

Kriek..

Wajah Lesu Sakura terpampang nyata diwajah manisnya "Aku tak ingin kenal kalian... Aku ingin kalian pergi dari rumahku Sekarang!" Ujar Sakura

Pemuda berambut merah itupun menghela nafas berat. "Aku dan sahabatku akan menceritakkan semuannya kepadamu Hime-chan... Kumohon!"

Sakura pun yang tampak tak menghiraukan pemuda didepannya pun menatap ke arah nya "Baiklah..." Sakura pun membuka pintunya lalu berjalan ruang yang sempat Sakura tidur tadi

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah.. Ceritakan sekarang!" Ujar Sakura dengan nada sedikit gusar

"Hm. Namaku Akasuna Sasori dan disebelahku ini-

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasori pun mengidikkan matanya kearah Sasuke

"Emm.. Ya dia Uchiha Sasuke.. Kami berdua bukan pemuda biasa. Hime-chan" Sakura mengganguk paham dengan ucapan Sasori

"Etto.. Bisakah berhenti memanggilku Hime atau Hime-chan? Aku ini punya Nama tahu... Namaku Haruno Sakura" Sasori dan Sasuke mangut paham

.

.

.

.

"Um. Baiklah Hime-chan..-" Sakura langsung tersentak disaat Sasori menyebutkan nama Hime bukan Namanya

"Hei! Namaku bukan Hime!" Kata-kata Sakura meninggi dan disaat Sakura selesai Sasuke langsung memotong ucapan Sakura

"Hn. Dengarkan Kami! Kami ini adalah seorang pangeran"

"Pangeran?" Sakura meletakkan tangannya didada. Ia bingung dengan ucapan aneh yang terlontar dari bibir seksi sang pemuda berambut Raven itu.

"Yap. Kami ini pangeran Hime-chan. Tapi bukan sekedar Pangeran biasa Hime-chan kami memiliki satu tujuan" Sasori melirik sebentar kearah Sasuke

"Tujuan kami adalah Memuaskanmu Hime-chan/Hime" Ujar Sasuke dan Sasori berbarengan sambil mengeluarkan seringaian yang terlihat seksi. Sontak kedua mata Sakura melebar

"Apa yang terjadi sekarang?" Batin Sakura

* * *

-TO BE CONTINUE-

Hello! Author Sako bikin ff yang ke-3 yap..

Ini agak alur kecepatan. Dan agak typo dan sebagainya

Oh iya author Sako lupa sesuatu

"Selamat Idul Fitri Mohon Maaf Lahir Dan Batin!"

Mohon maaf jika ada salah atau apapun ya :D

Mohon Review!

Chap kedepannya ada ditangan para Reader dan para Author sekalian

Tiada Review

Maka kedepannya Tidak ada chap baru :3


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : Bagaimana reaksi orang terlebih lagi jika itu seorang Perempuan bertemu dengan 2 Sosok tampan bak Pangeran dirumahnya? Pasti akan berteriak kencang bukan? Tapi berbeda dengan satu gadis ini. Gadis yang agak tidak suka dengan dua sosok itu. Bagaimana cara sang Gadis agar bisa menjauh dari 2 Sosok tersebut?

* * *

"_"

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Genre : Romance/Drama

.

.

.

Pair : SasuSaku Slight SasoSaku [SasuSakuSaso]

.

.

.

Rated : M

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

The Two Prince in My Home © Sako Kitano

.

.

.

.

Cast : Uchiha Sasuke , Haruno Sakura & Akasuna Sasori

And many other

.

.

.

.

* * *

[WARNING]

Jauh dari kata "Bagus", jelek, alur kecepatan, typo

JIKA TIDAK SUKA DIPERKENANKAN AGAR MENJAUH OR BACK DARI FF INI!

.

.

.

.

* * *

[WARNING]

Lime/Maybe-Lemon, Rated M!, badchara, Misstypo, RnR Please!

.

.

.

.

"_"

* * *

[Sakura POV]

Apa yang terjadi? Tak mungkin ini bisa terjadi padaku? Bagaimana jika para tetangga atau para masyarakat tahu jika Aku.. Ya aku Haruno Sakura murid SMA Konohagakure yang terkenal akan sekolahnya dikabarkan bahwa Seorang Primadona SMA Konohagakure Haruno Sakura mempunyai 2 orang pemuda tampan yang tidak dikenal. Huh.. Oke. Terdengar sangat lebay bukan. Tapi itu memang kenyataannya! Bagaimana tidak? Aku ini gadis berumur 16 tahun bukannya hidup tenteram dan mandiri melainkan hidup sengsara bersama 2 pemuda yang memiliki tugas sebagai PEMUAS NAFSU KU!

Huh. Kurasa aku harus menyingkirkan hidup-hidup kedua manusia yang kelewatan tampan itu.. Jika tidak hancurlah hidupku

* * *

[Normal POV]

"Huh... Bagaimana caranya agar menyingkirkan mereka berdua? Jika tidak Ino Pig dan yang lain akan tahu bahwa aku. Seorang Primadona disekolah diketahui bahwa menculik kedua pemuda tampan dan mengurungnya dikamar tamunya.. ARGHHHHH! OKA-SAANNNNNN!" Decak Sakura sambil menginjak-injakkan kedua kakinya dilantai. Dengan kesal Sakura pun meletakkan buku yang selesai dibacanya dengan keras dimeja. Sakura harus berpikir bagaimana cara mengeluarkan Sasuke dan Sasori dari rumahnya

"Ada apa denganmu Hime-chan? Kau tampak sangat kesal" Sakura menoleh kearah sumber suara. Kekesalan Sakura makin bertambah dengan datangnya kedua pemuda yang ia kesali. Sasori dan Sasuke berbarengan memasuki ruangan. Sasori menatap Sakura dengan tatapan merasa kasihan. Sedangkan Sasuke, tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan

"Huh. Tentu tidak.. A-aku tidak k-kesal kepada... Kalian berdua" Ucap Sakura sembari menunjuk kearah keduannya. Sakura pun mendudukkan dirinya dikursi

"Besok pagi aku akan sekolah. Kalian berdua?"

"Kami juga ikut Hime" Ujar Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura. Sasori mengangguk ikut

"Kenapa? Dengarkan aku ya! Aku ini Haruno Sakura bukan Hime kalian! Dan aku harus sekolah besok tanpa kalian! Kalian harus tetap dirumah ini! Ini perintah!" Jawab Sakura tanpa basa basi. Ia pun beranjak pergi dari ruang tersebut untuk menyiapkan beberapa peralatan sekolahnya besok

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasori dan Sasuke pun mempersilahkan Sakura untuk pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Sasori melihat kepergian Sakura

"Hey! Sasuke?" Sasuke menatap kepergian Sakura yang sudah tidak terlihat lagi punggungnya. Mata Sasuke pun beralih menatap Sasori

"Hn?" Sasori mendekatkan mulutnya kearah telinga Sasuke. Ia membisikkan beberapa kata. Mata Sasuke terbelak kaget namun mata tersebut menjadi tatapan datar dan Seringaian liciknya mengembang sempurna di bibir tipisnya

"Hn. Kerja bagus Sasori" Sasori pun tersenyum.

Rencana apakah yang dilakukan oleh kedua pemuda tampan ini?

* * *

-Two Prince's In My Home-

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

hosh.. Hosh..

Deruh nafas juga ikut dengan langkah tiap kaki jenjangnya. Dengan rok diatas lutut berwarna hitam kotak-kotak dengan divariasikan seragam khusus Konohagakure High School. Seragam yang memiliki baju dalam berwarna putih yang dilapisi baju luar berwarna hitam dan dasi Sailormoon ikut menambah kesan manis dan imut dari sang pemakai

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun... Sasori-kun?" Sakura baru turun dari tangga kamarnya dan mencari kedua sosok pemuda tampan dirumahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian terlihat Sasuke mengenakan baju kaos berwarna biru dongker dan celana jeans yang sangat pas dikakinya. 2 kancing teratas bajunya terbuka menampilkan dada bidangnya.

Sakura melihatnya merona merah. Sasuke menatap Sakura dari bawah lalu keatas

"Manis" Ucap Sasuke sembari menampakkan seringaian kecil-nya. Sakura pun yang dikata manis pun salah tingkah. Dengan kesalah tingkahnya Sakura sempat terjatuh dari tangga karena tidak seimbang, namun Sakura hampir terjatuh jika tidak Sasuke tangkap

"Um.. H-hua... Kyaa..." Dengan salah tingkah Sakura terjatuh

Grep

Sasuke mencegah Sakura terjatuh dengan cara Sasuke memeluknya dan mereka terjatuh bersama-sama dilantai dengan Sakura yang diatas Sasuke. Muka Sakura sekarang sudah tidak dapat disembunyikan lagi wajah Sakura penuh dengan warna merah. Sedangkan Sasuke masih dengan tatapan datarnya meskipun tatapan datar wajah Sasuke sedikit menampilkan semburat merah tipis dikedua belah pipi tirusnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yo! Yo!... H-heiii! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKANNNN?" Sasuke dan Sakura pun tersontak kaget langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Dapat dilihat Sasori sedang memegang mapan berisikan makanan yang baru saja ia masak. Muka Sasori seperti menahan geram antara marah dan kesal

Sakura dan Sasuke saling bertukar pandang. Sontak Sakura langsung berteriak "KYAAAAA...!" Sakura pun berdiri menjauh dari Sasuke

Sasuke pun berdiri dari tempat yang membuat punggungnya sakit teramat sakit. Ia membersihkan debu-debu dipakaiannya sebaliknya dengan Sakura. Sasori pun mengerut kesal dengan langkah cepat Sasori meletakkan mapan makananya dimeja makan sambil menarik pergelangan Sakura dan mendudukkan Sakura dikursi depan meja makan

"Ittaii... P-pelan-pelan Sasori-kun! Sakit tauu!" Ujar Sakua sambil mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit memerah bekas pegangan tangan Sasori

Sasori tidak menghiraukan ucapan Sakura Sasori pun duduk dikursi dihadapan Sakura. Sasuke beranjak mengikuti kedua orang yang berbeda gender tersebut dengan duduk disebalah kanan Sakura.

Sakura pun menatap kesal kepada Sasori dan Sasuke. Namun kekesalannya diregut oleh beberapa hidangan lezat dihadapannya. Sakura melongo melihat beberapa makanan tersebut

"S-siapa yang memasak semua ini? Apa kalian berdua?" Tanya Sakura sambil memandang kearah Sasori dan Sasuke bergantian. Sasori dan Sasuke mengangguk sambil melahap makanan mereka

Sakura dengan cerocos pun langsung mengambil 1 bento. Ia mencicipi bento tersebut "Hm.. Lezat!" Ujar Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Sasori pun yang mendengar ucapan Sakura pun tersenyum kecil

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka Hime-chan" Jawab Sasori

"Hn. Makan yang banyak Hime!" Perintah Sasuke. Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke. Sasuke menatap balik kearah Sakura. Ia meneliti kearah wajah sang gadis. Ada beberapa sisa-sisa makanan disudut kiri bibirnya

Tanpa babibu Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Sakura bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Sakura sempat berpikir apakah Sasuke akan menciumnya. Sakura menggeleng pelan kepalanya agar menghilangkan semburat merah dipipi gembulnya

"A-a-apa?" Jarak wajah Sasuke tinggal beberapa cm lagi. Sakura hanya pasrah dengan kelanjutan selanjutnya

Sudut bibir kiri Sakura bertemu dengan bibir tipis seksi milik Sasuke. Sakura melebarkan kedua matanya. Sasuke mengecup bibirnya?

Cukup 5 detik. Sasuke pun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sakura "Ada sisa makanan disudut bibirmu Saki~" Suara serak Sasuke pun menyadarkan Sakura dan sanggup membuat wajah Sakura memerah sepenuhnya

Disudut lain meja. Sasori melongo tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya lagi.

"H-hey! Sasuke! K-kenapa kau mencium Hime-chan lebih dahulu hah?!" Sasori berdiri sambil menujuk kearah Sasuke. Sasuke memandang Sasori "Huh. Giliran ku Saso! Dia milikku!" Sasori pun menatap geram. Dengan berjalan cepat Sasori memeluk Sakura. Sakura yang dipeluk hanya pasrah

"TIDAK! HIME-CHAN MILIKKU!" Ujar Sasori dengan nada penekanan di ucapannya. Sasori pun langsung melumat bibir merah muda Sakura. Sakura terbelak dengan tingkah Sasori. Sasori melumat bibir Sakura dengan nafsu. Sakura pun langsung mendorong Sasori dengan wajah memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"J-j-jangan memperebutkan diriku! I-ini memalukan" Ujar Sakura sambil mengambil tas nya dan langsung pergi dari rumahnya ke Sekolah

Sasori dan Sasuke saling bertatap pandang. Sasori menyeringai

"Huh. 1 sama Sasuke. Bibir Hime-chan sangat manis" Ujar Sasori sambil beranjak pergi kedapur

"Sakura. Kau milikku! Kau akan selalu jadi milik Uchiha Sasuke!" Sasuke menyeringai seksi. Entah dengan siapa dia berbicara hanya Sasuke dan penghuni kasat mata rumah Sakura lah yang tau

* * *

-TO BE CONTINUE-

Hello! Author Saku balik lagi dengan bawain chap kedua dari ff Two Prince's In My Home

Disaat Author lihat review-nya wow.. Sako terhura rasanya /plakk terharu kelezzz :v

Disaat inilah waktunya balas para review yang cuantik dan guanteng. Oke let's do it!

* * *

-REVIEW-

1\. Sasara Keiko

Ini ada lemon SasoSaku jugakah? :3 Hoho update

kilat dan banyakin words ya! :D

\- Penggemar SasoSaku ya? Cieelah. Gak ngajak2 kalau suka SasoSaku /plakk

Mungkin ada mungkin enggak hehehe. Tergantung dari Sakura dulu mau apa enggak ama Sasori? /kyaaaaaaa :D

Kalau words tergantung juga sama otak Sako nih. Kalau sekali dipanggil sma orng pasti langsung buyar dah dan words pun bertebaran :v

Udah diupdate kilat nih! Hope you like this Chap! :D

2\. KuroNeko10

kyaaaa! dilanjut ya thor :D seruu nih!

gak kebayang kalo jadi sakura :D #mimisan

seketika#

ditunggu updatex :D kalo bisa update kilat :3 # #

\- #Ikutmimisan /plakk

Hahaha.. Oke udah dilanjut ya ;)

Makasih atas review-nya yaa :)

3\. azizaanr

Maaf senpai sebelumnya di fic ini Pair utamanya

siapa?

\- Jangan panggil senpai donk.. Kan gak enak rasanya :v

Oke. Sako jelasin pair utama disini adalah...

Gak tahu juga /plakkkk pokoknya lihat saja nanti Endingnya ;)

4\. hanazono yuri

Lanjuuuuuut...

\- Udah dilanjuuuuuuuuut... :D

5\. wind-chan

Aaaahjh ff nya seru lanjut harus lanjut kalo bisa

secepatnya yahh

Suka binggo samaa ffnya

\- Wah.. Ff-nya seru ya? Wah jadi seneng nih kalau ff ini seru hehehe

Ini udah dilanjut ya..

Makasih buat binggo nya :D

6\. azhuichan

lanjjuuuuutttt... aku suka

tp alurnya kecepetan... pemindahan jalan cerita

kurang jelas... harusnya step by step... pokoknya

lanjut... aku suka

\- Suka apa suka /plakkk

Oke soal alur memang kecepatan. Oke dicatat!

Pemindahan jalan cerita kurang jelas. Oke dicatat!

Step by step. Oke dicatat

Pokoknya lanjut!. Oke diDITERIMAAA! :D

7\. nelsonthen52

Kya... Mau juga kayak saku gitu! Fast Update!

\- Udah di fast update nih.. :D

8\. Ace797

Lanjut _ !

\- Udah dilanjut ya :)

9\. Guest

ok abis lebaran buat dosa...

update kilat...

\- Ada anon nih. Gak papa lah!

Makasih atas reviewnya!

Udah diupdate nih!

10\. dewazz

asiknya d temneni 2 cow ganteng...apkh sasuke dan

sasori bkl bersaing mmuaskn sakura?

\- Saking asiknya gak bagi-bagi :v

Kayaknya sih bakal tuh. Liat aja nanti :v

11\. mc-kyan

WAAA WAAAA WAAA "MEMUASKANMU"?

How lucky you are, Sak ;-;b

Ditunggu kelanjutanyyaa

mc-kyan deshita, arigatchuu~

\- Makasih atas reviewnya Mc-kyan~.

Ini udah dilanjut! Tetep baca terus dan review terus yaaa ;)

12\. Guest

Lanjut

\- Udah dilanjut nih :D

* * *

Yosh! Udah dibalas satu-persatu review-nya. Haha

Menurut kalian nantinya Yang dapat memuaskan Saku siapa nih? :v

Tetap stay terus ya di FF ini! Pai pai guys! :*


	3. Chapter 3

Summary : Bagaimana reaksi orang terlebih lagi jika itu seorang Perempuan bertemu dengan 2 Sosok tampan bak Pangeran dirumahnya? Pasti akan berteriak kencang bukan? Tapi berbeda dengan satu gadis ini. Gadis yang agak tidak suka dengan dua sosok itu. Bagaimana cara sang Gadis agar bisa menjauh dari 2 Sosok tersebut?

* * *

"_"

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Genre : Romance/Drama

.

.

.

Pair : SasuSaku Slight SasoSaku [SasuSakuSaso]

.

.

.

Rated : M

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

The Two Prince in My Home © Sako Kitano

.

.

.

.

Cast : Uchiha Sasuke , Haruno Sakura & Akasuna Sasori

And many other

.

.

.

.

* * *

[WARNING]

Jauh dari kata "Bagus", jelek, alur kecepatan, typo

JIKA TIDAK SUKA DIPERKENANKAN AGAR MENJAUH OR BACK DARI FF INI!

.

.

.

.

* * *

[WARNING]

Lime/Maybe-Lemon, Rated M!, badchara, Misstypo, RnR Please!

.

.

.

.

"_"

* * *

Kriek...

Suara pintu kayu membuat hening seisi kelas. Kelas yang awalnya ribut sekarang menjadi tempat yang sunyi bagaikan di rumah yang angker. Para mata menatap kearah balik pintu kayu tersebut. Mata-mata yang berbeda ada yang menatap kagum dan ada juga yang sebaliknya disaat menatap seseorang di balik pintu tersebut.

Sakura yang ditatap seisi kelas pun hanya mengedikkan bahu acuh. Ia memang selalu populer dikelas-nya maupun diseisi kelas yang lain. Tak hanya laki-laki yang menatap Sakura kagum namun para gadis dikelasnya juga ikut menjerit

Gadis berikat ponytail tinggi pun mendatangi Sakura "Forehead!" Sakura menatap gadis didepannya

Sakura sudah sangat tahu apa yang terjadi jika sahabatnya Yamana Ino datang kearahnya. Gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang yang selalu diikat ponytail ini selalu mengikuti Sakura kemanapun. Bagi Ino. Sakura adalah sahabat yang harus selalu dijaga. SELALU! CAMKAN ITU

"Ada apa Ino-pig? Apa ada gosip terbaru?" Ino mengangguk antusias. Ino tersenyum bahagia

"Apa karena Sai?" Ino menggeleng. Sakura pun meletakkan jari tangannya kearah dagunya. Ia sedikit kebingungan tentang gosip apa yang akan diberitahu Ino

"Akan kuberitahu Sakura..." Ino pun mendekati wajahnya dan membisikkan sesuatu kata-kata samar ketelinga Sakura.

"Siapa itu dibelakang mu Saku..." Bisik Ino

Sakura terlonjak kaget dengan cepat Sakura menoleh kebelakngnya. Ia terkejut menatap ada 2 Sosok pemuda yang sudah menetap tanpa izin di dirumahnya dan sekarang mereka berpindah tempat disekolahnya dengan mengenakan seragam konohagakure lengkap.

"A-APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKANNNNN! SHANNAROOOOOO!" Ujar Sakura dengan mata berapi-api seakan ingin memanggang habis mereka berdua

"Kyaa..."

"KAKKKOOIIIIII! !"

"Kya... Siapa mereka...? Kakkoiii yaa"

"WOOWWWW"

Sakura menoleh kearah para gadis-gadis dikelasnya. Mereka meneriaki dengan mata yang berbinar-binar seakan melihat sebuah harta karun yang terpendam disebuah pulau yang sudah lama terkubur. Sakura pun berbalik badan menatap kearah 2 sosok pemuda dihadapannya lagi.

Dari tatapan Sakura. Ia menatap dari bawah sampai keatas. Lumayan

Dengan pakaian yang sedikit err.. Berantakan namun tidak mengurangi ketampan mereka berdua. Sasuke memakai seragan sekolah dengan baju yanh dikeluarkan dari celananya dan 2 kancing teratas tidak ia kancingkan sehingga menampilkan sedikit dada bidangnya. Sedangkan Sasori hanya mengeluarkan bajunya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sontak Sakura pun berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan Sasori dengan cepat ia genggam tangan masing-masing dari Sasuke dan Sasori. Sakura dengan cepat menarik Sasuke dan Sasori menjauh dari kelasnya

Sakura tidak ingin membuat keributan dikelasnya. Bisa-bisa reputasi nya akan runtuh begitu saja. Para gadis dikelasnya berjalan gerombolan kearah pintu dan jendela. Mereka ingin melihat kepergian 2 pangeran baru disekolah mereka yang saat ini sedang Sakura bawa. Entah Sakura akan bawa kemana?

.

.

.

.

.

[SAKURA POV]

.

.

.

.

.

.

Huh.. Benar benar menyebalkan 2 orang ini. Ya 2 orang yang sedang aku genggam tangannya siapa lagi jika bukan Sasuke dan Sasori. Mereka selalu saja membuat keributan ya.. Meskipun baru sekali

Tapi.. Tetap saja, ribut tetaplah ribut. Aku harus membawa mereka pergi dari kelasku

.

.

.

.

Aku melirik kearah 2 pemuda dibelakangku lalu tatapan ku pun kembali kearah depan. Aku menghentikan langkah ku sejenak setelah membaca tulisan yang tercetak didepan pintu tersebut. Perpustakaan

Tempat yang bagus. Dengan cepat aku membuka pintu tersebut lalu kembali menggegam kedua tangan besar tersebut

Aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku dari kedua tangan tersebut. Lalu aku menatap kearah mereka berdua. Aku menghela nafas

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Ini bukan tempat yang cocok untuk kalian! Dan.. Hey? Kalian mendapat dari mana seragam itu hah? Apa kalian mencuri? Hohoho... Kalian mencuri?! SATPAMMM! SATPAM! -"

Aku bertanya kearah Sasuke dan Sasori dengan panjang lebar sampai kata-kata ku terputus karena ada tangan besar yang membekam mulutku erat

"Ssst... Hime-chan.. Kami tidak mencuri atau apapun itu. Dan kami kesini ingin bersekolah bersama Hime-chan" Ujar Sasori sambil masih membungkam mulutku. Aku mengangguk cepat agar dapat lepas dari bungkaman tangan Sasori

Sasori pun melepaskan tangannya dari mulutku. Sasuke pun memberikan sebuah kertas yang dilapisi sebuah amplop besar berwarna orange. Aku mengambilnya dan membaca dengan seksama tulisan-tulisan yang tentera dikertas tersebut

Aku memicingkan mataku disaat ada beberapa kata. Aku pun menatap kearah Sasuke dan Sasori bergantian

"K-kalian?" Sasori dan Sasuke pun mengangguk pelan. Aku pun memegang kepalaku dengan kertas yang masih aku pegang. Aku bingung bagaimana cara mereka bisa diterima disekolah berprestasi di Tokyo?

"Baiklah. Sasuke-kun.. Sasori-kun.. Aku ingin kalian berdua jangan mengatakan kata-kata "Hime atau Hime-chan"! Disaat kita disekolah kalian harus memanggil nama biasaku saja Sa-ku-ra! Kalian mengerti?" Sasuke dan Sasori mengangguk paham

"Baiklah. Aku harus kekelas dan kalian ikut aku!" Aku berjalan keluar dari perpustakan dengan diikuti Sasuke dan Sasori dibelakangku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[NORMAL POV]

Sakura berjalan sembari masih memegang tas ransel berwarna merah dipunggungnya. Dan diikuti juga dengan Sasuke dan Sasori dibelakangnya

Tap.. Tap..

Sakura memasuki ruang kelas. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya sekarang telat masuk jam pertama tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna memberikan sebuah hadiah kepadanya

"Haruno?" langkah Sakura terhenti disaat namanya disebut. Sakura menatap sosok wali kelasnya Orochimaru-Sensei. Guru yang terkenal akan killer-annya kepada hampir semua murid termasuk Sakura sendiri.

Sakura menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Ia terlalu takut kepada Orochi-sensei. Orochimaru pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap ada 2 sosok pemuda tampan dibelakang Sakura

"Siapa mereka berdua hm? Haruno?" Sakura pun terdiam

"Etto... Mereka.." Sasori pun memasuki kelas bebarengan dengan Sasuke disampingnya

"Boku wa Akasuna Sasori desu! Yoroshiku minna-san!" Ujar Sasori sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya 90derajat. Semua mata para gadis menatap kagum kearah Sasori. Bukan hanya tampan tapi juga periang pikir para gadis mungkin.

Sedangkan Sasuke.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke" Semua para mata Gadis menjadi liar menatap Sasuke. Mereka menatap lapar kearah Sasuke seakan mereka sedang melihat sebuah santapan lezat didepannya

Sasuke hanya menatap datar dan bosan kearah para gadis-gadis tersebut. Namun tatapan datar berubah menjadi tajam disaat para murid laki-laki sibuk mencuri pandang kearah Sakura.

Sasuke pun dengan cekatan menarik Sakura agar selalu didekatnya. Sakura yang ditarik langsung mendeatglare kearah Sasuke, Sasuke hanya menganggap tatapan Sakura adalah tatapan kasih sayang kepadanya

Sasori melihat pemandangan SasuSaku pun hanya mendecih pelan "Cih.. Awas kau Sasuke!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nghm... Baiklah. Kalian berdua bisa duduk dan kau Haruno? Kau kali ini aku maafkan karena kau terlambat beberapa menit" Orochimaru pun berdehem pelan. Sasuke dan Sasori pun mengangguk langsung berjalan ketempat duduk yang kosong

Sakura yang masih diberi kesempatan pun menundukkan badanya kearah Orochimaru "Arigatou Sensei!" dengan berlari kecil Sakura duduk dikursinya. Tempat yang yang paling Sakura suka ditempatnya adalah saat ia menoleh kearah kiri ia bisa melihat pemandangan sekitarnya lewat jendela

Sasori dan Sasuke yang berada dibelakang Sakura pun tersenyum disaat melihat Sakura yang sedang tersenyum saat sebuah kupu-kupu lewat dari hadapan Sakura yang terhalang jendela. Pemandangan yang menyejukkan dan menyegarkan mata bukan

* * *

[Skip Time]

Kring.. Kring.. Kring

Bunyi lonceng sekolah terdengar. Ratusan siswa siswi bergegas pergi membawa tas masing-masing. Ada sebagian siswa siswi yang masih menetap disekolah dan sisanya sudah pulang kerumah atau ketempat lain.

Sedangkan Sakura yang seharusnya sudah keluar dari kelasnya untuk pulang beberapa menit lalu tak kunjung terlihat. Dimanakah Sakura?

.

.

.

.

"Ngh... A-aahn.. Hm... Hnnm. B-berhenti" Deruh nafas semakin gencar keluar dari sudut bibir merah mudanya yang berlapisi lipgloss pink.

"Kau menyukainya Hime-chan~?" Tanya Sosok pemuda berambut merah yang sedang menjilat cuping kiri Sang gadis. Sang gadis hanya pasrah. Beberapa helaian rambut sudah berpeluh keringat miliknya sendiri

Sasori pun semakin gencar menjilat cuping kiri Sakura. Tangan kanannya bergerak kearah dasi sailor moon Sakura yang masih terpasang indah diseragamnya. Dengan lihat Sasori melepaskan dasi tersebut dan dasi tersebut terjatuh kelantai

Sasori pun merubah posisinya menjadi mengunci tubuh mungil milik Sakura. Sasori menatap kedua emerald indah milik Sakura. Sasori pun memajukan wajahnya kewajah Sakura. Sakura yang sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus pun hanya diam.

Tinggal beberapa centi lagi antara jarak mereka berdua. Sasori pun mencium bibir ranum milik Sakura.

"Manis.. Sangat manis" Batin Sasori

Sakura menerima ciuman Sasori tanpa paksaan. Sakura pun menutup matanya agar bisa merasakan ciuman diantara mereka. Sasori memegang punggung Sakura agar tidak menjauh darinya. Sasori melumat bibir Sakura terus menerus.

Sakura mengalungkan kedua tangannya kebelakang kepala Sasori. Kecupan biasa pun menjadi kecupan liar. Yang tadinya Saling mengecup satu sama lain akhirnya saling melumat meresapi rasa satu sama lain.

Sasori dan Sakura menghentikan ciuman liar mereka. Kedua saliva pun menetes dengan cepat Sasori menjilatnya. Mata Sasori pun menatap wajah sayu Sakura. Wajah yang ingin dipuaskan. Sasori pun menyeringai sembari membisikkan sesuatu kearah Sakura

Wajah Sakura pun sontak memerah. Sakura pun menatap Sasori. Sasori pun membuka beberapa kancing seragam Sakura. Kancing ke-5 sudah dibuka oleh tangan Sasori sehingga menampilkan 2 tonjolan sedang yang masih terpasang diseragam. Sakura pun menunduk sambil menutup dada miliknya

Bagi Sakura ini adalah pertama kalinya ia memperlihatkan dada miliknya keseorang laki-laki. Sasori pun mengangkat dagu Sakura dan menatap wajah Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura. Aku suka ukuranmu Hime-chan.." Sasori pun menjauhkan kedua tangan Sakura yang menutupi 2 tonjolan dada miliknya. Tangan besar milik Sasori menggegam pelan dada kiri Sakura. Sakura mengerang keenakkan.

"Ngh.. Saso-kun..." Sasori terus menggengam bukan hanya menggengam tapi meremas juga ia lakukan pada dada milik Sakura.

Sasori pun menarik Sakura kearahnya. Dengan cepat bibir Sakura dan Sasori kembali menyatu. Seragam Sakura yang hampir mengekspos dadanya pun telah dikancing kembali oleh Sasori. Sasori mengancingkan semua kancing kemeja Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasori "Nanti Saja Hime-chan. Kita akan melakukannya disaat bersama dengan Sasuke. Kami berdua akan memuaskanmu nanti di Ranjang mu Hime-chan~" Wajah Sakura pun kembali memerah bak tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Sakura pun berjongkok meraih dasi sailor moonnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Cleak... Pintu Perpustakan pun terbuka menampilkan Sosok Sasuke yang sedang membawakan tas milik Sakura. Sakura pun menghampiri Sasuke

"Sasuke-kun..." Sasuke pun menatap Sakura dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Sasuke pun menarik pinggang Sakura kepadanya sambil menarik dagu milik Sakura. Bibir tipis milik Sasuke bertemu dengan bibir manis Sakura.

Sakura membalas ciuman Sasuke. Tak berselang lama ciuman tersebut pun terlepas. Sakura pun mengambil tas ranselnya dan langsung mengenakannya

Sakura menatap Sasuke dan Sasori bergantian "Ayo pulang..."

Sasuke pun mengangguk sedangkan Sasori menghela nafas seakan bertanya "MENGAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Batin Sasori

Sakura pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan diikuti juga dengan 2 duo pangeran tampannya

* * *

-TO BE CONTINUE-

Hello! Maaf nih kalau Sako jarang update ff Red Queen atau Two Prince's In My Home

Soalnya kesibukkan Sako pun mulai bertebangan mulai dari kouta habis atau apalah itu. Tapi Sako tetep akan punya jadwal buat new chap dan balasin review atu-peratu!

Oke Sako mau balasin satu-persatu review yang udah lama berdebu dan cuman Sako liat doank :v /plakk

* * *

-Review-

1\. azizaanr

Hehee.. terus aku panggil apa dongg?

Huaaa... kenapa ga disebutin :3 Nanti lemonnya

sama Sasu dlu dongg ya ya ya yaaaaa? :))

Sukses teruss yaa

\- Panggil Sayang donk :v /plakk cwe luuu :v

Panggil Sako aja udah cukup kok :3

Kalau disebutin bukan special lagi donk endingnya :3

Kalau lemon mungkin bisa sama Sasu /mungkin

Makasih ;)

2\. azhuichan

aku sih pengen'nya sasu sama saso dpt lemon dr

sakura #plak.. biar adil #plak

pokoknya lanjuttt

knp SasoSaku gk ikut sekolah jg?

\- Biar adil ya.. Threesome yakk :v

Oke dilanjut!

Ini SasoSasu udah disekolahin. Padahal awalnya gak mau sekolah mungkin karena hampir tanggal tua jadi sekolah dulu biar sukses dan biar bisa membiayai Sakura dan anak mereka berdua /plakk :v hushh

3\. Sasara Keiko

Wahahahha aku gak terlalu suka sasosaku sihh XD

Tapi boleh juga deh kalo sekali dua wkwkwwk /

ditabok

\- Gak terlalu suka SasoSaku ya.. /pundung dah guaa XD

4\. exofujo12

NEXT PLS FAST UPDATE YAW

\- Okay! :D

5\. wind-chan

Aaahh jgn buat sakura milih

Kalo bisa dua dua nya ajah jdi pacar sakuraa

\- Hahaha.. Ada hukum nyaa.. Wind-chan! Hukum nya gak boleh lebih dari 1 pacar kalau punya 2 pacar. Seharusnya 1 dari 2 dikasih gitu sama kita :v /plakk

6\. nelsonthen52

Limenya dong! SasoSaku sama SasuSakunya! Next!

\- Ntuh.. Di chap ini udah kelihatan belum lime-nya XD

7\. KuroNeko10

huwaaa #mimisan lg#

kereen thoorr :D kereenn!

sakurax kykx kelabakan tuh nanganin si sasuke ama

sasori :D

semangat ya thor bwt ngelanjutin :D

\- #ikutmimisanlagi /plakk

Keren pake apa nakk :v

Makanya kamu bantuin situ nanganin SasoSasu /ikutttt

Oke makasih buat pujiannya Kuro-san ;)

8\. mochee duck

Lanjut thorrr! Trus threesome! Trus tiba-tiba

dateng pangeran 1 lagi! Trus foursome! *digampar

saku* /mesumkamu

Moci janji bakal ngikutin fic ini ampe tamat

cihuy,,,ganbatte author-san!

\- Kebanyakan pangeran mengandung banyak pormalin! :v

Sayangnya buat 1 pangeran lagi gak bisa sudah kehabisan stok pangeran dikonoha /plakk

Wah.. Semoga Moci-san suka dan support terus ni ff yaa! :D

9\. FiaaATiasrizqi

Jika cinta yang sungguhan, aku pilih sasusaku!

Mereka sgt cocok! Semoga jadi sasusaku amiiin!

Update kilaaat -FansSasuSaku

\- Jika cinta yang palsu, aku pilih SasoSaku /woiii

Oke, kamu SSL ya? Sama donk! Mudahan Sasusaku ya!

Amieennn! Udah diupdate nih

10\. hanazono yuri

Apakah ada lemonnya? Atau threesome? #mimisan

Lanjuuuuut

\- Ada lemonnya kok. Threesome nya ada juga namun buar enakkan dikit twosome aja ya /plakkk

Oke lanjut!

11\. SantiDwiMw

Yosh

\- Yoshh!

12\. fukinyan

Lanjuuuutt owo kasih lime buat sasusaku sama

sasosaku dong XD aiihhh XD

\- fuki -

\- Review mu sama kayak yang review diatas nakk! /oiii

Oke nih Sako kasih lime nya biar makin cucok ye! :3

13\. Uchiha Lady Haruno

lanjut!

\- Udah dilanjut!

14\. Aika Ayaka

Jangan biarkan saku-chan memilih, dibuat jadi

threesome aja, huahaha :v kalau sasusaku saja

atau sasusaso saja sudah biasa kan. Pasti lebih

keren.. :)

\- Enggak kok. Sakura gak akan milih-milih nanti Pusing pala Saku nantinya :v

OKE EVERYBODEHHH! /OIIII

* * *

Ada 13 review masuk dan sudah direply nih.. Sako pengen kedepannya reviewnya makin banyak dan ff ini makin banyak yang suka terutama yang suka sama ni 3 pairing /plakk

[INFO]

Chap depan [4] Semua review akan dibalas oleh character di ff ini!

Review yang masuk akan dibalas oleh...

Jreng.. Jreng...

"HARUNO SAKURA" /yeeeeeeeee

Chap depan semua review akan dibalas oleh Sakura. Tidak ada yang bisa betentang dengan Sakura!

Sakura : "Yosh! Akhirnya kedapetan balas review.. OwO! Jaa nee dichap depan yaaaa ;)"


	4. Chapter 4

Summary : Bagaimana reaksi orang terlebih lagi jika itu seorang Perempuan bertemu dengan 2 Sosok tampan bak Pangeran dirumahnya? Pasti akan berteriak kencang bukan? Tapi berbeda dengan satu gadis ini. Gadis yang agak tidak suka dengan dua sosok itu. Bagaimana cara sang Gadis agar bisa menjauh dari 2 Sosok tersebut?

* * *

"_"

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Genre : Romance/Drama

.

.

.

Pair : SasuSaku Slight SasoSaku [SasuSakuSaso]

.

.

.

Rated : M

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

The Two Prince in My Home © Sako Kitano

.

.

.

.

Cast : Uchiha Sasuke , Haruno Sakura & Akasuna Sasori

And many other

.

.

.

.

* * *

[WARNING]

Jauh dari kata "Bagus", jelek, alur kecepatan, typo

JIKA TIDAK SUKA DIPERKENANKAN AGAR MENJAUH OR BACK DARI FF INI!

.

.

.

.

[WARNING]

Lime/Maybe-Lemon, Rated M!, badchara, Misstypo, RnR Please!

.

.

.

.

"_"

* * *

Kriek...

Suara pintu terdengar menampakkan 3 sosok diantaranya 2 laki-laki dan 1 perempuan. Siapa lagi jika bukan Sasuke, Sakura dan Sasori

Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kearah sofa dan mendudukkan bokongnya di sofa tersebut

"Nyaman" batin Sakura

Sasuke dan Sasori melangkah kan kakinya kedapur bebarengan. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh keduanya. Tapi yang terpenting sekarang duduk disofa kesayangan pikir Sakura

Sakura pun memalingkan wajahnya menatap kedua punggung pemuda tampan tersebut dari kejauhan. Sakura pun memperbaiki duduknya agar senyaman mungkin. Beberapa detik kemudian Sasori membawakan 1 Pancake. Pancake Strawberry

Sakura pun terkejut heran.

"A-are? Kenapa kau tahu kalau aku suka dengan Pancake apalagi kalau rasanya Strawberry? Apa kau peramal? Huh.. Sepertinya kau bukan hanya peramal namun pangeran yang terlalu kelewatan baas!" Tanya Sakura. Sasori hanya bisa diam tak menjawab namun disaat Sasuke datang kearah mereka berdua. Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke

Penampilan Sasuke sudah tergantikan dengan Kaos biasa dipadukan dengan celana jeans panjang. Penampilan Sasuke yang terbilang biasa dengan pakaian tersebut tidak dapat mengurangi sisi ketampanannya. Mata Sakura tak lepas dari wajah Sasuke. Mata Onyx Sasuke bertemu dengan mata Emerald teduh milik Sakura

Seakan ada hantaran listrik. Kedua mata dari 2 sejoli tersebut tidak lepas dari pandangan. Kedua sejoli berbeda gender itu seakan telah terhipnotis satu sama lain. Seakan tidak mau lepas Sasuke pun mendekati kearah Sakura

Sakura yang mengikuti gerak-gerik Sasuke yang sekarang sedang berjongkok kearahnya membuatnya heran sekaligus ragu. Sasuke pun meletakkan sebalah tangannya kearah pucuk kepala Sakura. Sesekali Sasuke mengusapnya pelan

"Kau tergoda dengan mataku Hn? Hime" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada suaranya yang terdengar seksi. Suara yang bisa mendengar siapa saja akan mati membeku dihadapannya sekarang

Sakura terus menatap mata Sasuke yang sekelam malam dan tajam bak mata Elang. Sasuke pun tersenyum kecil lalu mencium singkat bibir tipis Sakura. Sakura pun tersadar. Sakura sadar bahwa ia dicium oleh Sasuke. Meskipun singkat namun ciuman itu memiliki arti lain. Ciuman yang singkat namun memabukkan dari sang penciumnya

Sakura pun merona kecil. Sasuke pun menyeringai kecil sambil mencubit pelan pipi kiri gembul milik Sakura. Dan tidak sekali Sasuke mencium pipi kiri Sakura.

Wajah Sakura terus memerah bak kepiting rebus. Ia tidak sanggup jika terus berada disini Sakura merasa bahwa ia seperti bukan didunia yang sebenarnya namun didunia yang hanya Ia dan Sasuke seorang saja didunia ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke pun kembali mencium bibir Sakura. Sakura pun sesekali membalas ciuman Sasuke. Sesekali juga melumat dan sesekali juga mereka saling menghisap dan meninggalkan sedikit saliva dari bibir keduannya

Sasuke pun menjilat sudut bibir Sakura sambil memegang pinggang mungil Sakura. Dan Sasuke pun beralih menjilat kuping kanan Sakura

Sakura merasakan aliran darahnya makin meningkat disaat Sasuke menjilat kuping kanannya. Sasuke pun semakin bertindak jauh. Sasuke membuka kancing seragam Sakura satu persatu tapi.

"Nghm... H-hey! Ingat masih ada Aku disini! Sasuke" Sasuke menghentikan aksinya untuk melakukan sesuatu hal dengan Sakura. Sasuke pun beralih pandangan dari Sakura menjadi kearah Sasori.

Sasori pun berdecak pinggang. Sasuke pun menatap Sakura lagi. Sakura menatap balik Sasuke dengan tatapan heran. Sasuke pun tersenyum kecil sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kekuping Sakura

"Lain kali akan kita lakukan lagi Sakurahhh" Sasuke pun berdiri menjauhi Sakura yang sedang memerah sempurna

Sasori pun menatap Sasuke yang berdiri menatap kearah dirinya dengan tatapan tajam namun datar. Sasori pun tak kalah tajamnya dengan Sasuke

Sasori pun memalingkan wajahnya kekiri. Sasuke yang melihat Sasori yang memalingkan wajahnya dari dirinya pun hanya mendecih mengejek Sasori. Sesaat Sasuke berlalu pergi Sasori pun duduk disofa berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Hime-chan.. Bergantilah pakaian!" Sakura pun yang masih memerah wajahnya langsung melahap pancake Strawberry-nya. Sakura pun menatap Sasori dengan wajah yang cukup imut membuat Sasori merona kecil

"Hm.. Baiklah. Aku berganti pakaian dulu nee Sasori-kun! Oh iya. Arigatou untuk pancake yang lezat itu." Sakura pun berdiri sambil membawa tas ranselnya. Ia berjalan menaiki tangga demi tangga untuk sampai kekamarnya. Sasori menatap kepergian Sakura pun langsung beralih pandangan ke piring yang masih sedikit berisikan pancake Strawberry milik Sakura. Sasori pun memungut piring tersebut lalu beranjak pergi kedapur untuk membersihkan piring bekas pancake tersebut.

[Two Prince's In My Home]

* * *

Tok.. Tok..

Kriet..

"O-h-a-y-o-u Forehead!" Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya sembari terkejut melihat kedatangan Ino.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kesini Ino Pig? Seharusnya kau memberitahuku terlebih dahulu jika kau kesini! Huh.. Apa masalahmu?" Sakura mengecutkan bibirnya. Ia kesal kenapa Ino tidak memberitahunya jika ia kerumah Sakura

Ino pun terkekeh pelan sambil memberikan sebuah bingkisan putih kepada Sakura "Ini hadiah permintaan maafku karena aku tidak memberitahumu Saki!" Jawab Ino sambil tersenyum

Sakura pun membalas senyuman Ino sambil menambil bingkisan dari Ino "Arigatou Pig! Baiklah... Silahkan masuk" Ino pun mengangguk lalu melangkah memasuki kedalam rumah Sakura. Ino menatap sekilingnya mulai dari atap-atap rumah, dinding, peralatan, perabotan dan lain-lain pun Ino tatap dengan intens

Sakura merasa bingung dengan Ino yang saat ini sedang menatap intens isi rumahnya. Ia menganggap Ino sebagai mata-mata rumah miliknya.

"A-ada apa Ino? Apa ada yang salah dengan rumahku?" Ino pun berbalik sambil menatap datar kearah Sakura

"Hm.. Rumahmu...-" Sakura pun mendengar ucapan Ino sambil menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Ia takut Ino mengatakan hal-hal aneh dirumahnya terutama soal Sasuke dan Sasori

"I-iya?" Tanya Sakura sambil masih menggigit bibir bawahnya

Ino pun menghela nafas sebelum mengucapakan kata-kata selanjutnya "Rumahmu... Tidak berubah ya Saki?"

Sakura pun cengo tidak percaya. Ino membuatnya Sulit bernafas karena Sakura kira Ino akan mengatakan rumahnya berisikan Sasuke dan Sasori ternyata perkiraannya salah. Bahwa Ino hanya mengatakan

"Rumahmu.. Tidak berubah ya Saki?" Tidak berubahh...? APA YANG DIA PIKIRKANN HUH?! " Tanya Iner Sakura sambil mengacungkan kedua telapak tangannya

Ino pun mendudukkan bokongnya disofa milik Sakura. Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Ino. Beberapa perempatan siku-siku ada dijdat milik Sakura

"Grrr.. Apa yang kau lakukan INO PIGGG!" Tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk kearah Ino dengan datar Ino menatapnya "Apa yang aku lakukan? Ya aku duduk Saki! Mana ada tamu hanya berdiri tanpa duduk sedikitpun! Itu tidak keren Saku!" Jawab Ino sambil sedikit mengikuti gaya bicara Sakura

"Kuso...!" Sakura pun berjalan menuju dapurnya. Ia berencana membuatkan minuman untuk Ino tapi

"Kau mau kemana Forehead?" Sakura berbalik menatap Ino lagi

"Membuat minuman special untukmu Pig~" Jawab Sakura dengan nada sedikit diimutkan. Bukan berarti tidak sengaja tetapi SENGAJA

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino menggaruk kepalanya di bagian belakang yang tidak gatal. Ino sedikit khawatir dengan minuman apa yang akan dibuat oleh Sakura. Ia takut akan keluar buih-buih putih keluar dari mulutnya dan Ia takut Sakura sahabatnya sendiri tidak bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya. Memikirkannya membuat Ino merinding

"Cih... Apa yang kau pikirkan Ino! Dengar ia adalah sahabatmu! Mana ada sahabat membunuh + tak bertanggung jawab kepada sahabatnya sendiri" Ino bergumam pelan tanpa disadari oleh Ino. Ada 2 sosok pemuda yang sedang berdiri sambil menatap kearah Ino. Sosok itu tidak bukan dan tidak lain adalah Sasuke dan Sasori

Sasuke dan Sasori menatap Ino sambil duduk dilantai tangga. Ino masih sibuk dengan gumaman yang aneh dan tidak elit pun membuat Sasuke dan Sasori hanya menggeleng pelan

Sasori pun berkata pelan kearah Sasuke "Apa aku salah liat Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Kau lihat itu? Ada gadis yang aneh dihadapan kita!? Huh. Benar-benar Hime-chan. Kenapa ia bisa mendapatkan sahabat seperti gadis pirang aneh itu ya?"

Tanya Sasori sambil memegang dagunya

Sasuke hanya menatap datar kearah Ino dan hanya mengubris pelan kearah Sasori. Sasuke membetulkan ucapan Sasori. Memang benar kenapa Sakura harus punya sahabat seperti Ino? Apa karena karma?!

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas ringan. Dengan singgap Sasuke berdiri menuju kekamarnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Sasori. Sasori berbalik menatap Sasuke yang sedang menjauh dari dirinya "Huh. Mungkin ia lelah" Sasori pun mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli

Sasori pun mengikuti Sasuke menuju kamarnya. Kamar privasinya bukan berarti dengan Sasuke

[To Be Continue]

* * *

Hello Guys! Apa kabarnya nih :D Sako balik lagi

Oke banyak review yang menumpuk masuk ke dlm ff ini!

Kyknya banyak yang protes knpa sma Saso duluan sih yang nyentuh Saku?

Bukannya Sako mau bikin pairing utamanya disini SasoSaku.. Tapi, biar alur ceritanya makin kesini makin menarik

Dan sorry kalau ff kali ini chapnya pendek yee.. Soalnya otak tumpul dijurang /Whutt

Oke Sako juga mau balas-membalas Review yang masuk! MATTE YOO!

Di chap 4 ini yang balasin review kan Saku yakk.. Jadi yang akan balasn review dari para author adalah MamiSaku! Yeyyyy

"Disini Sakura Haruno.. Akan membalas review dari para Authorr! Yosh!"

-Review-

1\. wind-chan

Lanjut

\- Udah dilanjut yaa ;)

2\. KuroNeko10

keren demi keriputx itachi #diamaterasusamaitachi#

oh author :'3 kenapa anda membuat stok darah

saya semakin sedikit -/-

#mimisanterusdarichappterpertama# boleh nih

bantuin sakura :D #senyumhentai# wow wow owoo

dilanjuut :D

\- Mungkin stok anda habis gegara ada Sasuke-kun dan Sasori-kun! Author Sako mah jahat! Kasian tau Neko-san kekurangan darah :3 /TampokAuthor

Bantuin apaan ya? /takut

Udah dilanjut nih yey!

3\. azizaanr

Haiiii Sako-san

Bertemu lagi wkwk :v ehh.. btw kok Saku scene nya

sama Saso sih kebanyakannya? :/

Maaf ya kalo pendapatku kek ginii :((

\- Haii Aziza-san- #LeAuthor

OIII! AUTHOR! SHANNAROOO! #LeSakura

Gomenne Sako-nee memang selalu bertele-tele /ditendangAuthor /Apaaa!

Hehehe.. Pendapat dari Aziza-san bagus kok. Seharusnya dichap kemarin dengan Sasu-kun saja hiks... Author jahat TT_TT /PasangSpandukSS :v

4\. ... /lupanama

Duo tampan di sekitar saku aku suka XD next yah.

\- Duo Tampan... Kyaa... Ada nama Fandomnya juga yaa.. /SakuNgidolDuoTampan :v

Udah di next yaa ;)

5\. Hitsugaya55

Lanjuuut ya!

\- Udah dilanjut Chaa!

6\. Rachel-Chan Uchiharuno Hime

Bisa lebih panjang lagi gak ceritanya? Tanggung

banget kalau sedikit :D btw sebenarnya aku itu SSL

tapi buat ff ini lebih dukung sasusakusaso tanpa

harus milih sih.

\- Wah... Saku juga sependapat dengan Rachel-san :D

7\. FiaaATiasrizqi

Seharusnya sakura disentuh pertama olh sasuke

bukan sasori taaauuuu.. Update kilat -

FansSasuSaku

\- Kya... /tutupinTubuh

Kenapa harus Sasori-kun kenapa bukan Sasu-kun... Sasuke-kunnnnnnn huaaaaaa /nangisbombai /lebaylu

8\. hanazono yuri

Kyaaaa, lanjutkaaaaaan

\- Kya... Udah dilanjutkan chaa!

9\. Uchiha Lady Haruno

lanjut! :D

\- Sudah cha!

10\. fukinyan

Uwaaahhh akhirnya lanjuuuttt XDDDD

Aiiiihhhh bikin lime atau lemon nya threesome dong

senpai owo)/" /dasarmesumkamu/

Ditunggu lagi update nya XD dan semoga bisa lebih

panjang chap berikut nya XD

\- fuki -

\- Kya... Fuki-chan mesummmm (/∇/)

Ini udah ada limenya belum yaa... Semoga suka sama chap 4 ini yaaa! Chaaa!

11\. azhuichan

sebenarnya aku pecinta sasusaku..

tapi dari author sudah bikin chara sasuxsakuxsaso ,

jd nurut aja asal ceritanya bagus... dan ternyata

aku suka.. sudah lama pengen ada cerita yg

nyantumin sasusakusaso. satu cewek dua cowok..

akhirnya keturutan..

makasih author, ditunggu chapter selanjutnya

#keep writing

\- AUTHOR SAKKOOO! YOU'SO LUCKYYY! /teriakpaketoakeauthor

Wah.. Author Sako hebat yaa? Tumben pinter :v /ditambokSako

urururu.. Tenang saja Author Sako pasti akan update terus ya kan Sako-chann... ;) Chaaa!

12\. uchiharunooo

Ayo lanjut yg panjang chapnya

\- Ini udah panjang belum ya?

13\. uciha48

Saso sma Sasu sbnerny pngeran dri mna sih

Kok tiba2 dtang ke rumah saku lwat pak pos lgi?

\- Etto... Entahlah hanya Author Sako lah yang tahu.. Saku kan cuman pemain di ff ini yey! Nanti ff depan Author Sako nanti beritahu /mungkin

* * *

"Yey! Sudah 13 Review yang sudah Saku balas.. Semoga suka dengan balasan review Saku yaa ;) Jaa neee.."

Hush... Hush... Oke gimana nih balasan dari Sakura? Semoga gak rusak nih ff hush.

* * *

[NEW INFO]

Chap ke 5 Semua Review akan dibalas oleh Sasuke Uchiha!

Yeh.. Next chap nanti review yang masuk akan dibalas sama 1 pangeran Tampan dan berani guys siapa lagi kalau bukan "Sasuke Uchiha" bibip horee bibip hore :v

"Hn. Giliran ku ternyata? Hn. Baiklah see you next Chap guys!"


End file.
